


Goodnight, Sammy

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Sam Winchester, Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gabe is back, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Guess Who's Back, Human Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Soap worthy drama, back again, possibly happy ending, references to season 5, tell a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester died together on a hunt, just like it's supposed to be. But when they got to Heaven they were surprised to find that their jobs weren't done. Years later archangel Samuel finds himself in a little mom and pop candy shop in Nowheresville USA, and the man behind the counter seems achingly familiar. If only Sam could figure out where he's seen those golden eyes before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was peaceful. It was quiet. There was no screaming this time. There were no cries of "Dean! Stay with me!'' Or "Sammy! Don't go!". And there would be no demon deals this time. It was time for the wayward sons to lay their weary heads to rest, and cry no more.

It wasn't a painful death either. The poison was like a lethal anesthetic. Dean was falling into a warm cozy sleep. He glanced over at his little brother laying next to him. He groped the floor for a moment, then found Sammy's hand and grabbed it.

"Dean." Sam said softly. "I'm proud of us. We've earned this." They were completely at rest. They were heros. They saved heaven. They stopped the apocalypse. They saved countless innocent lives. They were rightous men, and they knew what lay ahead of them.

"Goodnight, Sammy." Dean said faintly. He couldn't have wished for a better way to go. They died in almost the same moment.

Heaven was different from all the other times. It wasn't their memory land. It was a garden. A vast beautiful garden. A true paradise.

"Dean." A deep warm voice said from behind them. "Sam." The boys turned to see their old friend. "Cass. Where are we?" Dean asked, gesturing to the beauty around him.

"Well, this is angel headquarters now." Castiel replied. He seemed very happy. Dean guessed that he was simply glad to see that his boys had made it. "Why are we here?'' Sam asked.

"Father has given us new instruction. I'm afraid you boys aren't done yet." Castiel told them. Dean and Sam were confused: Why would he be so happy about this. "You often told me that we are family, yes, Dean?"

Dean nodded. Castiel beamed. He raised a hand to each of their foreheads.

The feeling was indescribable. They felt so much power surge into them. Their eyes glowed light blue. It felt like every molecule in their bodies had shifted. 

"Welcome to my family, boys."


	2. Heaven must be missing some angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years after becoming an archangel under God's orders, Sam finds himself on Earth in a small town candy shop where strange occurrences are far from unusual, and the owner's name is just on the tip of his tongue. Who says angels can't love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys, I can't say I saw this coming. I swear to Chuck this was meant to be a one shot but, well, when inspiration calls...

He was laying across a towel on a beach somewhere in the Netherlands stretching out his wings when he felt it. 

It wasn't a very strong feeling, of course. It was more like an echo of recognition. A soft pinging in his grace, desperately pulling him towards a small city in Colorado. Sam furrowed his brow. 

It was the strongest thing he'd felt since he was human. Shifting his appearance so that his wings were once more out of view, he materialized clothing on himself, not bothering with a showy snap like Dean had always enjoyed. Sam frowned at that thought.

He caught a reflection of himself in the water. He looked... Human. He supposed he should feel guilt for finding pleasure in that, but he did not. The angels would never be his family. While Castiel would always be a brother of sorts to him, he could not help but blame him for the death of his real brother.

Dean didn't take the transition too well. He put on a nonchalant facade, and of course, as always, Sam could see right through it. He snapped up silly things left and right, pretending to embrace his new found power, and reminding Sam painfully of a striking pair of whiskey gold eyes belonging to a face he couldn't quite remember, but he assumed was gorgeous.

Dean was miserable, and all the angels knew it, but no one dared confront him about it. Sam couldn't blame them, he learned the hard way that confronting Dean powered up by all the God juice of his first son was not a good idea. 

But then Dean had to go and bE A SELFISH ASSHOLE AND LEAVE SAM ALONE AN- 

No. Sam thought to himself. I've dwelled on that more than enough.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and followed after the feeling, desperately clinging to that last speck of emotion before it could slip between his fingertips and leave him as empty as he already believed he was.

Much to his surprise he found himself at the counter of a small, yet well kept, candy store. Then he froze.

In front of him was a man, small in stature, a little on the heavier side, yet very handsome in his own right, he looked up at Sam with a cocky smirk.

His eyes were the perfect shade of whiskey gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what's gonna happen from here, honestly. This outta be fun.


	3. The Candyman can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's that?? A new chapter???? I'm just as surprised as you are

Sam was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud snap.

“Oi, sweet stuff, you good?”

He shook his head to clear it and glared mildly at the short man in front of him.

“It's Sam. My name is Sam.”

The man chuckled to himself.

“Nice bitchface. What can I get ya, Sammy-boy?”

Sam rolled his eyes without meaning to. 

“Information,” Sam said, pulling a newspaper out of thin air from under the counter to avoid suspicion.

“Sorry, not allowed to give out recipes. Even to cute Moose men like you.”

Sam blushed a bit at the cheeky wink he was sent.

Sam cleared his throat before continuing. “Sir, are you aware of any supernatural phenomenons happening in this area?” 

The short man hauled himself up to sit on top of the counter, smirking.

“Well, I've got a broom that sweeps all by itself.”

Sam's head jolted up, looking a bit like an owl with his wide eyes.

The man nearly fell off his spot from laughing so hard. 

“Your face!”

Sam huffed and looked away, definitely not pouting. Totally. 

“Aw, I'm sorry, that was probably mean.” 

The human got down and stood in front of Sam with his hand held out. He seemed even shorter than before, now.

“Call me dick, it's short for Richard.”

Sam hesitated for a moment before shaking the offered hand. He refused to admit how reluctant he was to let go of the first physical contact he'd had in months.

“I know dick is short for Richard.”

Rich stepped back in mock offense.

“Well, I don't know who told you that, but you need more credible sources,” He replied with a cheeky wink.

Sam struggled to hide his blush while sputtering for a response. Rich very much did not miss the strawberry pink spreading across his face.

“You're adorable, kiddo. Tell ya what, come back here at closing time. I've got one hell of a story for you.”


	4. Are we there, yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll have a new chapter for you in less than a week" -Me, eight months ago

Richard paced around anxiously, checking his phone every few minutes when he heard a loud FWOOSH from behind him, he squeaked like a little mouse and jumped on top of the counter.

Sam chuckled and raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh, shut up, I wasn't expecting you to just show up behind me… you damn ninja.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“You had details about the store?”

Richard smirked.

“Yeeeeeep,” He drawled, popping the p. “I'll tell you over dinner at your place.”

Sam sputtered. “D- dinner at my place???”

Rich's smirk grew even wider. “Sounds great, let's go.”

Sam began to panic. Since he became an angel he hadn't worried about renting hotel rooms even he traveled. He didn't even have a car with him, not having the heart to steal cars he didn't need, and definitely not having the strength to use the Impala.

“Woah, woah, woah! Calm down, Moosey, we can go out, instead. I'm sorry if I was too forward, mixed messages, I guess.”

Sam didn't want to admit to himself how his stomach dropped at his disappointed expression, or how much he wanted to hold the older man and stroke his hair until he relaxed. Perhaps he could even give him a tender ki- he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He didn't even know this man, why was he feeling this way.

“S- sorry, I'm a bit distracted right now. “

“That's an understatement,” Rich chuckled. “Don't worry about it, Samsquatch. There's a good Chinese restaurant just around the block. I'm guessing that with legs like that you wanna hoof it?”

Sam silently thanked a God he'd long since given up on.

“Uh… yeah. Yep, yeah, that's, um… sounds good.”

Richard's smirk grew three sizes, he slid over and pulled out Sam's arm, awkwardly looping it around his own.

“Let's go, then, Jolly Green. And don't worry, I'm paying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD, GUYS, I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY BECAUSE OF SCHOOL STRESS AND MY ACTUAL BOOK WRITING. Thank you so much to everyone who commented asking for an update, sorry it's just in between filler. *Inserts excuse here and hides*


	5. Golden days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heed the updated tags!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get a little crazy, just hang in with me.

“Sam?” Whispered Gabriel, softly, trailing light fingers down the sleeping man's bare am. “Sammoose, it's time to wake up.”

Sam continued to be unresponsive, Gabriel's nose scrunched up in worry, as he moved to straddle the Hunter's hips.

“Sammy, come on. Nap time’s over.”

Gabriel laid a hand on his cheek, nearly hissing at how cold the skin was.

“Sam! Wake up, now!”

A hint of his true voice rang the the room, the lamp quivering under it. 

“Sam!”

He moved a hand to the base of his neck and stopped breathing entirely.

He couldn't feel a pulse.

“No, Sam! My Sam, come back to me! You can't do this!”

The archangel roared in despair, the room’s meager contents flinging themselves into the walls and each other, an artificial tornado overtaking the room. Every light bulb in the room shattered, though his eyes were glowing so brightly there was hardly a difference.

“Father, you son of a bitch, don't do this! Don't you dare-”

Sam Winchester gasped awake.

“Sammy! Sammy, what happened?”

“G- Gab-”

Sam interrupted himself with violent coughing. Leaving over, he grabbed, painfully, and threw up a vile nearly clear substance, including twelve partially dissolved white pills.

Gabriel's eyes sharpened once he realized, but sat there and rubbed his back, whispering soft reassurances till it had passed.

“Gabe,” Sam whimpered, clinging to the Angel's shirt. “Gabe, Gabe, Gabe.”

Gabriel sniffed softly, and kissed his human's head.

“I'm here, kiddo, I'm here. … But you almost weren't. What happened, Sam?”

Sam gulped. Gabriel only used his real name when he was seriously upset.

“Just… Just wanted to sleep.”

“That's a pretty long sleep, Sam.”

“No…” Sam shook his head, trying to explain. “Lucifer. Won't- won't let me.” 

He picked up the pill bottle from the table and shook it. It was clearly empty.

“When he brings me back… sometimes it takes a couple hours. Longer if it's messy. I just want to sleep.” 

Gabriel nearly gasped in pain at the desperation in his red rimmed eyes.

“Kiddo… you should've prayed to me. Why- why didn't you?”

“Wasn't worth it. You've got more important-”

“There is nothing more important to me than you. Get that into your head, you stubborn human,” He grabbed Sam's head, and turned it so he was forced to look at him. “Look at me, Sam. This is gonna pinch for a second.” 

Gabriel dove into Sam's mind, searching for the knot Lucifer stuck in there. "I've almost got it, Sammy, don't look away.”

He tugged on it lightly. His own mind filling with horrifying images of Lucifer’s sneering face, and ungodly laugh.

“Get your own toy, little brother.”

“SAM!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, to be honest, I completely forgot about this story. I'm not promising anything, but I've got a loose plan for the next few chapters, so fingers crossed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't even take a whole month this time! Be proud of me!

“-ich? Rich!”

He snapped out of the bizarre trance, and set wide eyes on the concerned moose across from him.

“Sam…”

“Are you okay? What happened?”

“I’m… not sure.”

Sam rested a hand on his arm, frowning at the warmth seeping through his shirt. When was the last time he’d felt warmth like that? Felt… almost human. 

It had the exact opposite effect on Richard, who had to force himself not to lean into the touch.

“Richard-”

“Gabriel. It’s- it’s Gabriel. My name.”

“Okay, but you said-”

“Middle name. Just… call me Gabe, please.”

Sam felt an electric shudder pass up his spine. Why was this man having such an effect on him?

“Why do I feel like we’ve met before?” Asked Sam, in a hushed whisper.

Gabriel’s eyes flickered, like he was reliving some horrific memory.

“Just.. one of those faces, maybe? Maybe we slept together, once? I’m a major delivery man, you know,” He winked, cheesily, but Sam could tell he was putting on an act for some bizarre reason. “Kielbasa.”

Something pinged at the back of Sam’s brain, but he dismissed it. This guy was a total stranger, obviously. Still, there was something so familiar about that smirk.

“I can place an order for tonight at my apartment, if you’d like.”

No. no. Sam, think about this. You don’t even know this guy, he could have genital herpes, or something! Do. Not.-

“Sounds great.”

Dumbass.


End file.
